


The Barber's Apprentice

by deppsillusions



Category: sweeney todd - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cravings, Love, Lust, M/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deppsillusions/pseuds/deppsillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweeney Todd begins to question his sexuality and feelings towards his loyal apprentice, Anthony Hope. Things begin to get heated as he suspects an affair between the pie maker downstairs and the sailor boy. Determined to win Anthony over, he will clash with whoever dares to protest against his love for the teenager. But how does the youngster feel about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barber's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Sweeney Todd and Anthony Hope, than this is the slashfic for you! Later chapters will contain some freaky content, so you've been warned.

It had been two months since Johanna Barker had abandoned him and married the old judge. The young sailor boy named Anthony Hope was now working as Sweeney Todd's apprentice. He was honoured, to say the least; after all, Mr. Todd was the best barber in London. Anthony spent most of his days cleaning the barber's shop or helping Mrs. Lovett and Toby. He had grown to care about all three, particularly Todd. The man would drink at least once a day, he noticed. But when something went wrong or was stressful, he would go overboard with alcohol. Just like tonight;

Anthony was laying half asleep on his side of the bed - he and Sweeney shared a bed, but slept with space in between them and had separate blankets and pillows - when he heard the faintest sound of footsteps coming from the flight of stairs outside the shop. He had left Todd downstairs in the care of the baker after dinner and had returned to the barber shop to go to sleep after another day of tiring work. Customers could not see the bed located in the far left corner of the shop for it was hidden by shadows, and the shattered mirror that stood there mockingly. Suddenly, the shop door flew open forcefully making him jump slightly. In stumbled a drunk looking barber. His eyes were half shut and his every step was weaker as he clumsily approached the bed. The young sailor boy then heard something disturbing;

"Lucy," Todd muttered. "My Lucy, you've come back."

Anthony Hope blinked rapidly in confusion. It suddenly hit him; Sweeney Todd was drunk.

"Mr. Todd? It is me, Anthony." He informed the barber.

"My dear Lucy. Must you lie to me? Why are you lying to me?" Sweeney asked confusedly.

"Mr. T, its me, Anthony."

"Is there another? Are you seeing another man, Lucy? Who is he?" Todd questioned.

"Mr. Todd." Anthony sighed exasperatedly.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with the stubborn man. In fact, he would much rather sleep.

"Who is Todd? Do I know him?" The barber asked bitterly.

"It is you, Mr. Todd."

"Call me Benjamin or Ben, just as you used to, my darling."

"For the last time, Ben," The name felt odd on his tongue. "I am not Lucy."

Sweeney Todd smirked when the youngster said his given nickname. 

"Mr. Todd, I'm not your Lucy!" The sailor panicked.

The cause of his panic was the fact that Todd was now on top of him. In that position, the drunken barber passed out.

"Mr. Todd?"

After receiving no response, he slowly pushed Sweeney off of him and onto his bed. He was going to spend the night with Mrs. Lovett.

Slowly opening the door to the baker's bedroom, he found her laying down on her bed and staring out of the window next to it. She turned to glare at him in surprise.

"Anthony?" She whispered confusedly.

"Pardon my intrusion, ma'am," he whispered. "I was wondering if I may spend the night here? I could sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense, dearie. Come here, you can sleep on the bed with me." She beckoned.

The sailor smiled at the baker's considerate offer. She was a real lady to him.

"Thank you, ma'am."

He slowly laid down beside her before leaning over and kissing her cheek thankfully.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Lovett." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Anthony."

After turning her back to the boy, she shyly touched her cheek and flushed. He kissed her cheek; and she loved it.

 

***

 

The sun shone through the small crack between the curtains. Its rays blessed Nellie's face as she slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She felt a warm body pressed against hers. But to her surprise, it wasn't uncomfortable. Her head turned to face the intruder and then she remembered; Anthony had asked for permission to sleep in her room the previous night. And then he had kissed her cheek gratefully. She remembered that part very clearly.

Suddenly, the door burst open making her sit up with an alarmed jolt. There stood her neighbour, Mr. Todd, looking shocked and annoyed.

"Mr. Todd?" She whispered.

He ignored her as he approached his apprentice who was still spread out across her bed, asleep. Somewhere in the back of Todd's mind there was a thought that the boy looked like an angel while he slept. He pushed the thought away as he watched the sailor wake up and frown up at him. Sweeney gripped his ear making the youngster wince as he was pulled off the bed. The barber could hear Lovett calling after him to leave the boy alone as he dragged him out of her room and up towards his shop. Anthony was forcefully pushed into the barber shop by the older man who looked furious, but also seemed to be in pain. He was then pushed into the barber chair and his chin was grasped by the pale barber, almost painfully.

"Do you have any idea what the time is?" Todd asked angrily.

"N-no, sir."

"It is almost 8:00 am," he informed the teenager. "Meaning you are late!"

"Forgive me, Mr. Todd."

Sweeney Todd's expression softened mockingly and he feigned a look of sorrow and confusion.

"Oh, but I thought you already knew I am not the type of man who forgives and forgets, my boy." He spat.

His apprentice could do nothing but stare up at him in fear as his collar was gripped and he was pulled up onto his feet effortlessly. Their faces were inches away from each other's, their noses almost making contact.

"Are you having an affair with Mrs. Lovett?" The barber asked with an expression of distaste.

"No, sir!" Anthony gasped.

The older man cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Alright, now get to work." Sweeney ordered in a growl.

"Yes, sir."

Right after the sailor had started cleaning the gloomy shop, Todd dropped down onto the barber chair and placed a hand on his forehead, shutting his eyes in pain. Suddenly, a distressed and annoyed looking baker burst into the room.

"Mr. T? Where is Anthony?" She asked worriedly.

"Keep your bloody voice down, woman. My head is going to explode from your constant gibberish!" He hissed.

She glared at him, obviously offended by his cold words. Her expression softened when she spotted the teenager she had been looking for. Cautiously, she walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically before looking at his red ear. He smiled sadly down at her making her pout like a small child. Lovett then turned to give Todd another glare which surprised him since he knew of her feelings for him. Now she was acting protective and daring to glare at him in such a cold manner. Was she sucking up to Anthony? Trying to protect him? Not allowing anyone to even lay a finger on him? This made the barber smirk devilishly. He would purposely touch the boy. That last thought generated perverse thoughts which he pushed away in disgust. Even though lately he had been questioning his sexuality.

The teenager then did something that shocked him completely. He leaned down and kissed Mrs. Lovett's cheek reassuringly making her flush. The barber was shocked, surprised, angry and...jealous. Jealous? Why would he be jealous? Because Anthony was kissing Mrs. Lovett who he secretly liked? Or because Mrs. Lovett was being kissed by Anthony who he secretly liked? He honestly didn't have a clue. Was it Anthony he liked or Mrs. Lovett? Perhaps both. But he knew he only liked one of them.


End file.
